King Arthur (Canon Tale)
King Arthur is a figure from tales of British history circa the 5th and 6th centuries. His true existence is heavily disputed with many historians relegating him to that of a figure in folk tales and legends. He was supposedly the figure to unite Britain against Saxon invasion and usher in a time of peace and enlightenment prior to his death. Tales of the Holy Grail and figures such as Lancelot were added to the legend over the years as the stories grew and evolved. King Arthur is one of the central tales of Once Upon a Nightmare, for it is amidst the drama of the High Court that the Walking Starvation is first encountered and it is during the unrest in the High Court that many of the kingdoms splintered or fell to the Blight. The fate of the Pendragons and the knights were left open to player interpretation. Canon Tale Once there was a man who sought to unite the kingdoms of Ga’leah. Uther raised an army and one by one dominated each land until all of the Kingdoms recognized him as their ‘High King’. But peace won through violence is difficult to maintain, and so Uther was poisoned by an unknown enemy and it seemed the kingdoms would once again be free to rule themselves. But an enchanted sword revealed Uther’s heir, a young man destined to truly unite the lands. Arthur founded the capital of Caerleon and ushered in a time of peace and utopia unlike anything Ga’leah had ever known. It was not to last. When his wife’s affair with his champion and best friend came to light, Sir Lancelot was banished from Caerleon and Queen Gwenhwyfar was destined to burn at the stake. Everyone expected Lancelot to ride to her rescue, and so he did, but not as a man. Lancelot came at the helm of a horde of the undead who laid siege to Caerleon. King Arthur was unable to destroy the corpse of his best friend, and so the Queen took up Excalibur and did so herself…leading the charge against the infected. After the horde had been driven back, Arthur was unable to face this new reality and fell to depression and alcoholism, no longer the king he had once been. Merlin had been exposed to the Walking Starvation during the battle and found that his grasp on sanity was becoming tenuous at best and that only by feeding on the flesh of the living could he hope to stave off full blown infection. Gwenhwyfar took up the title of High Queen and sought to lead the land against the coming darkness….but the Knights of the Round Table do not all trust the adulterous woman, and so Caerleon is in turmoil. Meanwhile, the Lady of the Lake, Nimue, who stole away an infant Lancelot as a Changeling and raised him as her own son, was driven mad upon learning of his death and scoured all of Ga’leah for his body, determined to return him to the land of the living whole and untouched. In her efforts, she kidnapped Rapunzel and drained her of her healing blood to use in a ritual to restore her son to her side. Whether she was successful or precisely what she brought back remains to be seen. Canon Characters * Arthur Pendragon -''' Short one sentence description. * '''Bedivere- '''Half-Fae knight who uses dark magic and is embroiled in a secret relationship with Gawain's younger brother Gaheris. * '''Bors- Lancelot's 'cousin', Bors is a knight who did not take the fall of Lancelot well and has no love for the High Queen or Arthur for forgiving her and taking her back. * Elaine Corbin - Short one sentence description. * Gaheris- 'Gawain's younger brother, scarred by seeing their other brother Gareth killed by the Starving at Gwenhwyfar's supposed execution, he is currently romantically involved with Bedivere. * '''Galahad- '''Lancelot's illegitimate son by Elaine Corbin, his purity and skill were foretold in prophecy and after being separated from his mother during the Blight he became squire to the Pendragons. * '''Gawain - '''Short one sentence description. * 'Gwenhwyfar Pendragon- 'Former blacksmith's daughter who fell in love with and married Arthur before falling victim to the Lycans and having an affair with Lancelot which led to her near execution and the first attack of the Walking Starvation. * 'Lancelot le Chevalier- 'Short one sentence description. * '''Kay-'''Arthur's adoptive, brutish older brother who was a knight of little renown until coming to Caerleon during the Walking Starvation to aid the High Queen and perhaps make a name for himself. * 'Iseult - 'Short one sentence description. * 'Merlin - 'The half-fae Grand Vizer of Caerleon, Arthur's best friend and lover of Nimue. He is also infected with the blight. * 'Mordred-'Short one sentence description. * '''Morgana Le Fay-'''Short one sentence description. * 'Nimue-'Short one sentence description. * 'Percival- 'Rapunzel's older brother, he became a Knight of Caerleon in an effort to find his sister, but since her return has dedicated himself to protecting and avenging her. * '''Ragnelle- '''Short on sentence description. * 'Tristan- 'Short one sentence description. Original Characters * 'Amber Jackson - Short one sentence description. * [[Amelia Bonny|'Amelia Bonny']] - Short one sentence description. * Gwydion Argall - '''Once a member of the notorious Laurels, Cywyrd of Gwent was a blacksmith who won the heart of a nobleman's daughter and fathered Gwenhwyfar, currently living in Robin Hood's refugee camp under the alias of "Gwydion." Plotlines things currently going on in the tale??? idk or updates since the canon tale was written * bullet plotlines inherent to only a few characters, plotlines for the whole tale go in paragraph form above. * Merlin has been locked away in a tree by a spell cast by Nimue. If she can find a way to cure his blighted body then he will be fully restored, otherwise she has promised to end his suffering and send him into the afterlife. Related Stories * ''Beauty and the Beast -'' Mordred, the Beast, is the illegitimate son of Arthur and Morgana. * [[The Black Cauldron|The Black Cauldron]] - Morgana is the daughter of the Horned King. * ''Cinderella - Cinderella's fairy godmother, while possibly on Maleficent's payroll, is a member of the Order of Fate of which Nimue is also a member. * 'Lion King - Nala is an aspiring candidate for the Knights of the Round Table. * Mulan - Mulan is an aspiring candidate for the Knights of the Round Table. * The Pantheon - The Green Knight is actually the Green Man. The High Court has been visited by numerous other gods as well. * Pinocchio - ''The Blue Faery is a member of the Order of Fate of which Nimue is also a part. * [[Pocahontas (Canon Tale)|''Pocahontas]] - Pocahontas is an aspiring candidate for the Knights of the Round Table. * Rapunzel - ''Morgana is the woman who took a young Rapunzel from her home and kept her locked in a tower for much of her life. Sir Percival is also Rapunzel's brother. * ''The Three Musketeers - Constance Bonacieux is an aspiring candidate for the Knights of the Round Table.